Athanasius
by 4cherryblossoms
Summary: Meet Sakura, an average high school student. except for the fact that all her family and relatives are dead, that she's really rich but lives in a small apartment near her school, and... oh yeah! She's a thief who's never ever been caughtyet. A famous you


Author's note:

Just to make it clear, IF you read our profile, you will know that there are really 4 persons in 4cherryblossoms, but that's not my point, what I really want you to know that there's only two of us who writes stories, me and cherry, I'M Hana! It's nice to meet you! and before you say anything, we did not copy CLAMP! It was just only a coincidence, that we are kinda the same with Clamp!

Yuko: But there are no coincidences in the world!

Hana: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!

Yuko: I'M GOING, I'M GOING! SHEESH!

Hana: Now that she's gone, I'll continue, like I was saying there are only 2 of us who write, me and cherry, cherry has written many ccs fics but this fic is mine, and this is my first ccs fic so I hope all of you will be nice. That is all, thank you! Oh, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R&R!

Disclaimer:

I do not own card captor sakura! Aww! But I really do want to own it! Waah!

**Chapter1: Athanasius?**

12:45 pm, Bridgetown Museum, China …

"STOP! THIEF!" a policeman shouted at a woman who was dressed in black from head to toe, the woman had a mask covering her face.

"Too bad loser! Cuz this painting here is all mine!" the woman said while throwing a paper at the policeman, and obviously, he didn't dodge. It was just a piece of paper after all.

But he was wrong. Very, very wrong. The paper hit the man's arm and made a deep cut.

The woman smirked when she saw the man in pain and said, "Sorry darling! But you were being annoying! Bye!"

A helicopter appeared above the woman, the woman took the rope hanging from the helicopter, and mockingly waved goodbye at the policeman as she held the painting.

* * *

6:30 am, Bridgetown Museum, China …

"Is that all that happened?" a chocolate haired young man asked the policeman.

"Yes, that is all." The policeman replied while a nurse was bandaging his arm.

"Are you sure? Did she leave anything? Or any clues?" Syaoran asked the policeman again.

"Well, she did damage my arm with this." The policeman took out the paper that the woman used to damage his arm a while ago, but unlike a while ago, the paper was folded in half.

"Okay, let me get this straight, she damaged your arm with a folded piece of paper?" Syaoran said unbelievingly.

"Well the paper wasn't folded in half when she threw it at me, and besides, if you don't believe it, then fine! Suit yourself! All I know is, I'm not lying!" the policeman replied.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm sorry, don't worry, I believe you." Syaoran said to the policeman reassuringly. The policeman nodded. Syaoran opened the folded paper. On the paper, was a letter. Syaoran started to read.

_Dear (State your name), _

I'm borrowing this painting for about… I don't know… Let's say 50 years! I hope that you send someone who can really be able to catch me! Even though there's no one in the entire world who will be able to catch me! Oh BTW Thanks For the fabulous painting, LOSERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Lots of love, _

_Athanasius_

Syaoran's eye twitched. 'This thief, Athanasius has a very odd sense of humor' Syaoran thought.

"Athanasius…" Syaoran whispered to himself. Yamazaki Takashi, a famous detective, and very close friend and partner of Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol heard Syaoran say the word "Athanasius" and said "Athanasius? Hey I heard that name before!" Yamazaki said cheerfully and took the paper away from Syaoran and examined it himself.

"You do?" Syaoran asked. "Then tell me what it means and give me the paper back!" he continued, snatching the paper away from Yamazaki.

"Hey! I was still examining that!" Yamazaki said. "And besides, the chief said that we should take turns in examining the clues! And you're not sharing! And that my friend, is a violation, HA! Right, Eriol!" he asked.

Hiiragizawa Eriol, a famous detective, and very close friend and partner of Li Syaoran and Yamazaki Takashi, Rolled his eyes in reply to Yamazaki.

"SEE! ERIOL AGREES WITH ME! So again, I say to you Li Syaoran, HA!" Yamazaki said to Syaoran mockingly.

"Whatever! Just tell me what "Athanasius" means!" Syaoran said to Yamazaki.

"Ok! It would be my pleasure!" Yamazaki said cheerfully. Syaoran and Eriol sweatdropped at the sudden mood swing.

Yamazaki cleared his throat, and then started. "Did you know that the word "Athanasius" means immortal or immortality!" Yamazaki said cheerfully.

Eriol placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head while sighing. Syaoran blinked and said, "Eh?"

"It started in the 18th century, when a woman who was a very skilled thief appeared, she stole anything that was worth a lot of money, every single person who tried to catch her failed, some of them died. And because she appeared every century starting in the 18th century, people became more curious about her identity because no human being could live that long, imagine a human being who was born in the 18th century, still was alive and stole many valuable things in the 19th, 20th, and up to today, the 21st century." Yamazaki said

"That's impossible, right? Right! Because of her still existing up to today people called her "Athanasius", which means immortal or immortality and is the name she is currently using now." Yamazaki continued to narrate with emotion and props. Syaoran nodded while Eriol rolled his eyes. "Now, some people wanted to know if she was a real human being. Norman Shikolgoogavalk S. Wartoyliokuferbewax was the man who successfully captured her and announced to all human beings that she is a cat-turning-witch-turning- dragon-turning-mummy-turning-goblin-turning-thief! Unfortunately, Athanasius escaped. But, Norman Shikolgoogavalk S. Wartoyliokuferbewax proved he was correct, and his explanations and readings were very reasonably true!" he said.

Then he added, "She also had a theme song which goes like this: I am Athanasius! I am a cat-turning-witch-turning- dragon-turning-mummy-turning-goblin-turning-thief! Watch out because I'll steal your things! And if you try to stop me, I'll use my cat-turning-witch-turning- dragon-turning-mummy-turning-goblin-turning-thief powers to produce bad breath and body odor to hypnotize you or make you unconscious! LALALALALALALALA! And something something I forgot! Blablablablablablablabla! And something something!The end! I thank you!" Yamazaki narrated again with emotion and props. Eriol snorted.

"Oh!" Syaoran said smiling widely, while nodding his head. A vein popped out of Eriol's head.

"LIAR! Yeah, I know that there is a thief named Athanasius, and that she was born in the 18th century and started stealing on the 18th century up to now, the 21st century but Norman Shovel goo dad chalk S. War toy leo coke fur bee wax DOES NOT EXIST! And his theory about Athanasius being a cat whatever is SO NOT TRUE!" Eriol shouted angrily while pointing accusingly at Yamazaki.

"It's Norman Shikolgoogavalk S. Wartoyliokuferbewax! And about Athanasius being a cat-turning-witch-turning- dragon-turning-mummy-turning-goblin-turning-thief, is a FACT! AND A FACT MY FRIEND IS SOMETHING THAT IS PROVEN AND TRUE! And besides stop insulting Norman Shikolgoogavalk S. Wartoyliokuferbewax! He is my idol and inspiration!" Yamazaki countered back at Eriol.

Syaoran, the policeman, and the nurse blinked. Eriol sighed, there was no point of changing what Yamazaki believed on, all he can do now was just leave Yamazaki be, Eriol thought.

"Ok, I give up, sure! Your right Yamazaki!" Eriol said, his temper going down.

Yamazaki smiled. "And now, let us go forth and do the shaking of our tail feathers! To the association of the people shaking their tail feathers club a.k.a the headquarters!" Yamazaki said doing a hero pose.

Eriol's anger came back at what Yamazaki said. He hated it when people make fun about something that has to be taken seriously.

"What does the "shaking of our tail feathers" and "the association of the people shaking their tail feathers club" got to do with going to the headquarters and giving our report to the chief!" Eriol said, very annoyed at Yamazaki.

Yamazaki sighed and placed a hand on Eriol's shoulder. "Don't get depressed about not understanding, dude! All of us go through that stage in our life, no need to be ashamed about it. After all, not all of us have that talent." Yamazaki said to Eriol encouragingly while patting Eriol's shoulder.

The policeman's and the nurse's eyes sparkled, both of them had the same thought in their minds, "Yamazaki-san is so kind and understanding."- that was what the policeman and the nurse was thinking.

Syaoran sweatdropped. A vein popped out of Eriol's head. "TALENT! YOU CALL TELLING STUPID RANDOM STORIES ABOUT ANYTHING A.K.A LYING, A TALENT!" Eriol shouted/asked Yamazaki while veins were popping out of his head.

"Lying or telling stupid random stories are such harsh words. I would rather prefer to it as an art." Yamazaki said to Eriol artistically.

"ART! I'LL SHOW YOU "ART!" Eriol said to Yamazaki, his anger taking over him, an evil smile appeared on his face, but to Yamazaki, Eriol's evil smile was a smile of appreciation, and when Eriol said "ART! I'LL SHOW YOU "ART." Yamazaki thought that Eriol was going to paint him a picture, so Yamazaki smiled approvingly at Eriol. Eriol placed a dead fish at Yamazaki's mouth, took all of Yamazaki's clothes off and replaced a barrel for it, super glued the barrel to one part of the wall of the museum so that Yamazaki would stick in the wall too because Yamazaki was wearing the barrel, and he painted the name Norman Shikolgoogavalk S. Wartoyliokuferbewax in the wall and drew an arrow to pinpoint the name Norman Shikolgoogavalk S. Wartoyliokuferbewax to Yamazaki, while laughing evilly. Yamazaki fainted because of what Eriol did to him, while still super glued on the wall. Eriol turned around to face Syaoran, the nurse, and the policeman with an angelic smile on his face as if nothing had happened. Syaoran, the policeman, and the nurse were laughing nervously, scared at Eriol.

…**to be continued…**

* * *

A/N: um, so… how'd you like my first chapter? Actually, I meant this chapter to be a prologue but oh well! Oh, and just to make it clear, Athanasius is really a real name and a Greek word which means immortal or immortality but that's all there is to it! Yamazaki's story is NOT real! The only thing real is the word Athanasius which means immortal or immortality, and that's it! That's the only fact! Got it? OK! I don't want to be a fun spoiler but we have a special guest here today that will tell you something about the next chapter, he or it is from Magic Night Rayearth and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, here he or it is :

Mokona: Thanks for introducing me Hana-chan! Hi, everyone! On the next chapter of Athanasius, Sakura and Syaoran will already meet! If you want to find out more details about it, read the next chapter of Athanasius, Chapter 2: the meeting. AND PLEASE! DON'T FORGET TO R&R! THANK YOU! BYE!

Editor's Notes:  
(clapclapclap) nice story Hana-chan! One of my faves from you! You're really good, and you have talent in thinking up stories… just that you give me a hard time in putting spaces between your paragraphs… but nonetheless, great job! And to everyone… READ THE STORY, WILL YA! AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ARIGATOU!

-Cherry-chan-


End file.
